


Busted!

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: A runaway prompt idea where Reader and character get caught making out in an alley by the flash of a camera and a fleeting individual. Was originally going to be angsty, but I went with fluff this time. Might make an angsty one if requested.





	Busted!

His lips were soft and warm, the cracks giving a contrast to his smooth tongue that kept darting out to meet yours. Your hands wandered to the hem of his shirt, getting lost in the darkness and privacy the two of you never got. Sneaking around had it’s benefits, like privacy, but also it’s negatives, like how hard privacy was to find.  
Bucky’s metal hand snaked into your hair, rubbing your temple softly. You moved to look up at him, and as soon as you opened your eyes you saw it- The flash. Both of your heads snapped to the location, separating and taking in a fighting stance, only to see a dark figure running away.  
“Fuck.” You groaned, leaning into Bucky. Glancing at your own skimpy dress and his shirt up off his abdomen, you sighed and buried your face into his chest.   
“Well,” he whispered. “Guess we should tell the team before they find out in the paper.”   
“Guess so.” You muttered. “See you back at the compound.”  
Slipping away, you took the long way around, knowing Bucky would jump on his bike down on the next street over before you catch a cab back from the club, something you had done countless times over the past few months. Different Clubs, different covers. Paying the taxi driver when he pulled up to the compound, you walked and swiped into the common area, finding everyone scattered about. A movie captured Nat Clint, Bruce, and Tony’s attention, while Wanda and Vision were reading the same book on the couch. Tony and Steve sat at the bar, huddled over a tablet. 

“Hey, How was the clubs?” Wanda asked, looking up from the book.

“Not too busy, It was nice.” The door slid open and Bucky stepped in behind you.

“Oh, everyone’s already together.” He said, gathering the attention of those otherwise occupied.

“Already? Were you going to gather us?” Steve asked, smiling at his friend. 

Bucky’s eyes shifted to meet yours as he stepped behind you. 

“Yes, We were.” You smiled down at the others, before taking Bucky’s hand for support. “We wanted to tell you ourselves before the press informs the world.”

Nat looked between the two of you, before a grin split across her face. She turned quickly to Clint, holding her hand out. “They’re together, I win. Pay up.” 

Clint pointed at the two of you, “But they didn’t say that’s what it was.”

“Actually, she’s right.” You said, face turning red.

“We didn’t want to make a spectacle of the Team, so we kept quiet, but now,” He rubbed his neck with his free hand. “A rather revealing photo was taken and it’s going to be leaked soon.”

The room was quiet for a what seemed like an eternity before Tony cleared his throat. “Well, No PR is bad PR. Let’s get Pepper to set up a Press Release before this photo leaks.” He smiled at the two of you. “Congrats guys. I think I speak for all when saying it you’re happy, we’re happy.”

The room nodded, some people clapping Bucky on the back and hugging you as they left, others giving smiles. The room slowly cleared out until it was just you and Bucky left.

“Well, that was, rather easy.” You said, turning to him.

“Want to finish where we left off?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, his playful smirk not covering the lust in his eyes.

“Like I’d ever say no to you.”


End file.
